Roadshow Television
1st Logo (c. 1986-1992) Logo: On a black background, the text "ROADSHOW TELEVISION" is seen as the Roadshow V is drawn in the same way as the theatrical counterpart at the time, but quicker and the lines are drawn at the same time. The V shines and "VILLAGE ROADSHOW CORPORATION" appears below. Variants: *On some films from New World Pictures, the finished Roadshow logo would zoom out toward one of the segments used in the New World logo. The New World logo zooms out. *On some films from Orion Pictures, the Roadshow Television logo would zoom out, cheesily chroma-keyed onto the Orion starfield. *On some films from Carolco Pictures, the Roadshow Television logo would zoom out into the start of the Carolco logo. *On some films from the Rank Organisation, the Roadshow Television logo would zoom out to the center of the Rank Organisation gong. FX/SFX: The V being drawn in and the shining. Music/Sounds: A shortened version of the Roadshow Films theme of the time. Unknown for the New World variant. Availability: Ultra rare. The regular variant oddly appeared on the SBS On-Demand print of Man of Flowers, but it is no longer available for streaming. The other variants are extinct, If you live in Australia or New Zealand, check those old tapes! Scare Factor: Low to high. The music and light effects are still here, but since it's shortened, the logo is not as scary as it's home video counterpart. 2nd Logo (1992-2010) Logo: Same as the current Roadshow Entertainment logo, but with "TELEVISION" replacing "ENTERTAINMENT" . Variants: Sometimes depending who released the film a transition appears after the logo had finished. These variations depended on who released the movie. *Miramax Films/International: The logo sticks to the 'blue M' of the 1987 Miramax logo animation and fades away. *New Line Cinema: On both the prototype and then-current version of the 1994 logo, as well as the 1992 logo, the logo either zooms out or sticks to the back of the rectangle of the New Line logo. *Spelling Films International: The logo transitions upwards by a cube effect. The second half of the pre-1995 Spelling logo plays. *Morgan Creek: The logo becomes the background for the start of the 1991 Morgan Creek logo. *Capella: The Roadshow logo zooms out into the start of the Capella logo. *Mandalay Entertainment: We zoom through a gap in one of the segments of the Roadshow logo into the short version of the Mandalay logo. *Beacon: The Roadshow logo zooms to the top right of the screen towards the 1997 logo. While the light shines on the logo, the Roadshow logo fades out. *New Regency: The Roadshow logo runs either in warp or regular speed and folds down into the New Regency logo. *Castle Rock Entertainment: The Roadshow logo remains until the 1989 Castle Rock logo's beacon pushes the Roadshow logo away (which is a very cheap transition). Another version has the same concept as before, but with the 1994 "Turner" logo. *Island Pictures: The Roadshow logo zooms out while the animation from the Island logo starts during this transition. *New World Pictures: The Roadshow logo flips back into the start of the 1984 New World Pictures logo. *Rysher Entertainment: The Roadshow logo squeezes over to the '90s Rysher logo. *Cinergi Pictures: The Roadshow logo flies away with the rotating "C" of the Cinergi logo. *Carolco Pictures: The Roadshow logo zooms out to the middle of the "C" in the Carolco logo once it has formed, then the tail end of the Carolco logo is sped-up. FX/SFX: Same as the current Roadshow Entertainment logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the current Roadshow Entertainment logo. Music/Sounds Variants: The following music would play on the variations listed above. *Miramax Films/International: The Roadshow Films theme, the 1987 Miramax theme or the opening theme of the movie. *New Line Cinema: The Roadshow Films theme (which is sometimes re-orchestrated), the New Line Cinema music, the opening theme of the movie or oddly, the 1992-1995 Roadshow Entertainment theme. *Spelling Films International: The Roadshow Films theme. *Morgan Creek: The Roadshow Films theme or the Morgan Creek theme. *Capella: The opening theme of the movie or the Roadshow Films theme. *Mandalay Entertainment: Either the long Mandalay music or the Roadshow Films music. *Beacon: Silent Roadshow TV logo followed by the Beacon theme. Also can use the movie score. *New Regency: The opening theme of the movie, or (strangely) the previous logo's theme. *Castle Rock Entertainment: The Castle Rock Entertainment theme, the Roadshow Films theme, or the opening theme of the movie. *Island Pictures: The opening theme of the movie. *New World Pictures: The 1992-1995 Roadshow Entertainment Theme. *Rysher Entertainment: The Rysher music. *Cinergi Pictures: The Roadshow Films theme. *Carolco Pictures: The theme from the 1988 Carolco Pictures logo. Availability: Common. Only seen in Australia and New Zealand TV airings of Roadshow material. However, movies from mid 2010 onwards do not have any Roadshow logo at all and instead carry the normal logos of the movie. Roadshow stopped using combo variants through the mid 2000s (the NLC version was used as late as 2008). Some of the variants are hard to find and there could possibly be more than those already listed. Some of the variants are extinct due to the updating of prints. The New Line variant is still found on a number of New Line movies. The Miramax version is still seen on a number of Miramax productions like Spy Kids and The Talented Mr. Ripley. The Mandalay version (with Mandalay music) appears on Serving Sara. Has appeared on DVD releases of The Muse and Shadowlands (the latter appearing with the Spelling Films variant). The Morgan Creek version can be seen on The Whole Nine Yards and The Last Exorcism. The Capella version has been spotted on Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery and Drop Dead Gorgeous. The Beacon version can be seen on The Hurricane and The Family Man. The New Regency version is retained on current airings of Six Degrees of Separation. The Island variant appears on '90s TV prints of John Grisham's The Gingerbread Man strangely preceded by the 1998 Polygram logo. The Castle Rock version with the Turner byline can be seen on the infamous North on Foxtel. the Rysher variant was spotted on A Smile Like Yours. Scare Factor: Depends on the variant: *Original: Same as the current Roadshow Entertainment logo. *Castle Rock Entertainment: Low, due to the "V" being pushed away by the light, but some may find the cheesiness hilarious. *Mandalay Entertainment: Low, as the zooming may get to more than a few. *Miramax: None to low, the Roadshow V sticking out might get to a few. *New Regency: None to low, due to the previous logo's theme being used. *New Line Cinema: None, but it may be elevated to low for the 1992 version due to the music. *New World Pictures: Low, the music and flipping back might get to a few. *Rysher Entertainment: Low, the squeezing might get to a few. *Cinergi Pictures: Low, the flying might get to a few. *Capella, Carolco, Beacon, Spelling, Island and Morgan Creek: None. There is no video, but watch it if you dare if the video is added! Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2010 Category:Yellow Logos Category:Black Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Children who act like Ethan (Object Invasion) Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that don't scare Richard2007 Category:Logos that scare the VeggieTales characters Category:Logos that make Bruce Kerner proud Category:R Category:O Category:A Category:D Category:S Category:H Category:W Category:T Category:E Category:L Category:V Category:I Category:N Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that Make Baby Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy and daddy Category:Logos that scare Bubble (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare SpngebobFanguy6660 inc. Category:Logos that don't scare TheCherryWHY. Category:Logos that make Nerdy burst out in laughter Category:Logos that don't scare RowanCunningham Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that scare Mac Category:Logos that scare Frankie Category:Logos that scare Eduardo Category:Logos that are so scary that Poochini from Poochini's Yard should go to poultry farm for 20 years and then get scratched by chickens at 3AM and they send Poochini to Dirt and Bunk's House Category:Logos that scare PowerJohn25 UTTP Category:Logos that are so scary that Dawn from Pokemon undergoes her transformation into a firebender and quit sleep until 2003 Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that scare Gwen (Total Drama) Category:Logos taken from Liberty's Kids Category:Taken from The Fire Nation Future is Wild Category:Logos that Kevin Martinez finds relaxing Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare BlueSonicAnimate Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids